


His Candids

by caitlynmarie916



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cell Phone, F/M, Fluff, Pictures, candid, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlynmarie916/pseuds/caitlynmarie916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After answering his cellphone, Regina discovers pictures of herself in Robin's photo album that she was unaware existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Candids

She had had enough. His phone would not stop ringing. Hearing his phone ring for the third time, Regina made her way from the kitchen to their bedroom upstairs. The mayor quickly rushed to answer Robin's phone. As she answered the phone, she glanced at the caller ID. David. Whenever the prince called, he and the savior tended to need help down at the station, and Robin was whisked away from her.

Seeing as the owner of the cell phone was occupied in the shower, she swiped his phone screen and answered, "What do you need him for this time, Charming?"

"Hello to you too, Regina," David says, voice sounding breathless, "Emma is spending the day with Henry, as you're already aware of, and I'm extremely short-handed. Will you please send Robin down ASAP?"

"Fine," Regina huffed into the phone, knowing the outlaw would want to help, no matter what her opinion was.

"I really appreciate his help, you know," David starts.

"Yeah, whatever," She says as she hangs up Robin's phone. Once the call ended, she glanced at his lock screen and smiled. It was the picture that she had taken of him and Roland at the park the other week. It was the first day in a while that they had been able spend a day together as a family. Henry had insisted that they take pictures, since they had "no proof that they were a family."

Suddenly curious as to what kind of pictures her thief had on his phone, the former queen quickly unlocked his phone, and navigated her way to his photo album. She smiled as she noticed that he only had a grand total 34 pictures.

Regina tapped on the first picture and scrolled through multiple pictures of Roland playing, eating ice cream, and sitting on her lap as she read to him. The next few pictures were of her. Regina lifted her eyebrows as she scrolled through them, as she was not aware that these were taken. There was one she couldn't tear her eyes of though. It was a picture of her smiling at Granny's.

Hearing the water from the side bathroom turning off, Regina anxiously waited for her thief to make his way out. She desperately needed to ask him about her most recent discoveries. Looking back at the photo, she studied it. Her focus seemed to be on what she assumed to be one of the boys, as they were the only other people besides Robin who could make her laugh the way she was. She could only guess that the picture was taken no more than a few weeks ago. Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps from across the room.

"Regina, love," Robin said as he walked towards her, "What are you smiling at milady?" he smirked as sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap.

Shifting slightly, the queen moved so the archer could see over her shoulder. "This picture that I was unaware existed," she said in a belittling tone while looking down at the photo.

Robin looked down at his phone and immediately smiled. Chuckling, he told her, "That's my favorite picture I've taken of you."

"It would've been nice to know that it was being taken," she said, turning to face him in his lap.

"If I had told you I was taking the picture, I wouldn't have gotten the smile I love so much," he gave her a knowing look.

"You still would have gotten smile," she said rolling her eyes.

"But not the one I wanted," he said taking the phone from her hands and putting his forehead on her, "be in denial all you want, but you seem to refuse to let people know how happy you are, so I had to have some proof."

At his explanation, she raised an eyebrow, "So then how do you explain the rest of the pictures of me?"

Instead of answering, Robin raised his phone in front of her face. Click.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, grabbing his wrists, "Delete it. Now."

"I don't think so, milady," he said falling backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him, "You'll have to ask nicely," he teased, smirking as she landed on his chest.

"Even if I do, you still won't," Regina said attempting to pull herself up. Robin, not having any of it, wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her flushed against him.

Accenting his next few words, he spoke, "Very true, my love."

Regina rolled her eyes, finally freeing herself from his arms and standing up. "David needs your help down at the station," she said walking away towards the door. "Hurry up and get dressed." Robin scrambled to his feet to follow her, "He sounded like he needs you now," she continued, stopping in the doorway.

"Regina," she turned at her name coming from his lips, "I'm sorry this upset you, but I don't get to see you as often as I like," he said pulling her into his embrace.

"You see me every day," she said, her tongue flicking against her lips.

Robin snorted, "Only at night, when we go to bed maybe, but even then I don't see you every night. Whether it be because David called me in, or you're too busy working. I don't get to see you as often I like, milady. I take the pictures so I can I look at you when I'm longing to be with you."

"You can always call me you know," she laughs breathlessly. She still couldn't believe the amount of love he had for her.

"You're phone would be ringing off the hook then, my love," he said with a slight chuckle. She gave him a pointed look. "Look, would it make you feel better if I stayed home today. Roland was supposed to stay with Little John anyways. Henry is with Emma. We can spend the day together. Do whatever you want. Besides, I might have a few ideas." He said suggestively.

"And might those be?" she questioned as he backed her against the wall next to the door.

"Well, I'm not trying to persuade you, but I'm in the bedroom that I share with my soul mate, wearing nothing but a towel." He said before claiming her neck.

"Is that so?" she asked. He hummed against her pulse point in response. "C'mere," she said claiming his lips.

Robin started to grind his hips against her's. Regina moaned, pulling away, "If you want this as badly as you seem to. You better call David, and cancel on him, considering I already told him you'd come in," she said patting his cheek before walking through the door to the downstairs with him staring after her.

Robin groaned, "Damn this woman," he said before quickly grabbing his phone. There was no way he was going to pass up an entire day to spend in bed with Regina.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the tragic event in Paris yesterday, I’m am uploading this one-shot, because it is the only time I have to post it. However, my thoughts and prayers and still with the people in France. #PrayForParis


End file.
